The Shooting Star
by GalileoBroTmnt
Summary: You know the host of the show ' Win or Don't Win ' ? You know the star right ? So this star has a son and is plannig on sending him to Gumball's school. You can guess of what happens when his son meets Gumball and Darwin. Crazy things will happen that's for sure!
1. Chapter 1

'' But Dad I don't want to go. " A young star protested following his father. But his father's decision was final and couldn't be changed.

'' I'm sorry son but you can't live this life anymore. You don't have any actual friends. You barely been outside of this house. You're doing it and that's final young star. '' The father star said who was nonother than the host of the show ' Win or Don't Win '. His actual full name was Twain Randal.

His son's name was Atticus Randal. Twain was planning on sending Atticus to Elmore Junior High School. The reason why was because his son didn't do anything exept sit around and watch t.v. at the most. Twain wanted Atticus to learn things like normal people do. He also had a very busy job and couldn't spend time his son. The young star was an only child and he didn't have mother to be with him because of an accident that happened long ago.

Atticus went upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Twain sighed and started walking upstairs.

'' May I come in? '' Twain asked knocking on the door. He expected it would be this hard. Being a show host and a single father was a complicated job.

'' It's unlocked. '' Came a muffled response from the room. Twain opened the door and walked in.

Atticus was on his bed looking out the window next to his bed. Atticus's father plopped next to him. They sat there in silence for awhile. The older star got up and left for awhile. He came back with a small chest in his hands. He sat back down on the bed.

The older star started rubbing the chest a little and said,'' Look son I know this is hard for you but the life you're living now isn't really a life. I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you. I wish your mother was here to see how well her son has grown up. '' Atticus turned around to face his father. He started to get interested in what the older star was saying. Twain continued talking, '' I've had this chest for a long time. I've been planning on showing you this chest at a time like this. ''

Twain opened the chest by pulling the lid opened. He took out a picture Atticus leaned in a little to see it.

'' That's your mother and I at the beach. It was the very first time we've met. I was on vacation at the time. Oh the moment I set my eyes on her it was love at first site. Once we learned that we went to the same high school we started dating eachother. A couple years later we got married. Then later your mother gave birth to the most wonderous child. '' Twain remembered looking sadly at the picture. He put the picture back into the chest, '' Here take this son. Your mother wanted to give you this but she couldn't because of the... accident. She would've been proud. ''

Twain handed Atticus a golden piece of thread that had tied on it a locket. It contained two pictures one of them had both of his parents in it and another had his mother,father and himself as a baby.

'' Hey Dad I'm ready to go to school. ''


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus got ready to go to school the next morning. His father was going to drive him there.

'' Now remember son try not to get in trouble. Don't tell anybody you can grant wishes either. Try to make friends too. Have fun. " Atticus's father said turining left on a street. Atticus heard this many times and was tired of it.

Atticus groaned, '' Okay I get it Dad. '' Twain kept driving but in silence. They finally got to the school. Atticus got out of the car waving good by as his Dad drove away in the distance.

Atticus was ready to walk in when he suddenly heard panting. The one who was panting was Darwin who had Gumball riding on his back.

'' Oh we finally make it. I thought we weren't going to make it cause you're so slow. '' Gumball said jumping off of Darwin's back. Darwin glared at him sweating a little.

'' Maybe I could've been faster if you didn't wear those shoes! " Darwin yelled at Gumball pointing at the huge shoes he was wearing, '' It's your fault that we missed the bus! ' Oh just let me put on theses shoes. It won't take long I promise ' . '' Darwin imitated Gumball putting his flippers on his hips, '' None of us even wear shoes except Anias. ''

'' Well I'm sorry but Penny gave me them. '' Gumball retorted rembering how he got the shoes.

* * *

'' These smell awful I'm glad Dad wants to throw them away. '' Penny disgusted threw the smelly shoes away aiming for the opened trash bin. She missed but she didn't get to see cause she went back inside. The shoes bounced off the trash bin into the bushes.

It hit Gumball in the face, '' Ow! '' He was hiding in the bushes because he was hoping he could see Penny. He took the shoes as a sign that Penny wanted him to keep them.

* * *

'' No she didn't! She was throwing them away! '' Darwin said throwing his arms in the air. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Atticus just standing there looking confused.

Gumball noticed him too. He walked over to him and put a paw out, '' Are you new? '' Atticus nodded looking nervous. Gumball waited for him to shake his paw. Atticus stood there not knowing what to do. They stood there in awkward silence.

'' Yeah I just got here a couple ago. '' Atticus finally shook Gumball's paw.

'' What's your name? '' Darwin asked shooking hands with Atticus.

'' Atticus. ''

'' Well my name is Darwin and this is Gumball. '' Darwin told Atticus both of their names. He noticed it was almost time to go to school,'' Hey Gumball can I talk to you in private. '' The two walked away from Atticus. Making sure they were out of hearing range, '' Dude we should ask him to be friends with him. ''

'' What why? He can survive by himself.'' Gumball not agreeing with Darwin's words.

'' Dude we don't have any friends. '' Darwin answered Gumball's question. He looked back checking on Atticus. He was still standing there.

'' Yes we do we have... Okay we don't have any friends. '' Gumball said in defeat but then finding another reason, '' Why do we need a friend? ''

'' Remember the ' Friend - O - Thon ' ?'' Darwin and Gumball shuddered at the memory.

* * *

'' Okay class today we're going to tie ourselves to a friend. Once everybody is ready we're all going to run from the school to the highway and back again. This is supposed to help us make ' friends '. It's ridiculous who needs ' friends '? The ropes are in the bucket over there. Nigel are you ready? '' Miss Simian walked to Principal Brown ready to get started.

Everybody got their ropes and started to tie themselves to their friends. Gumball and Darwin were about to tie themselves together but Miss Simian and Principal Brown stopped them.

'' What do you two think you're doing? '' Miss Simian asked harshly putting her hands on her hips.

'' Tying ourselves together cause we're friends. '' Gumball answered shading his eyes from he sun. Miss Simian laughed at Gumball making him confused.

'' You can't tie yourself with a family member. '' Miss Simian laughed at Gumball's stupidity. Principal Brown comfirmed it was true,'' Since you don't have any friends we have to pick some for you two. '' Miss Simian smiled evilly leaning into Gumball's and Darwin's face. Gumball gulped in fear.

They followed Miss Simian around as she was looking for a ' volunteer '. Finally she stopped chuckling evily. The volunteer was nonother than Tina Rex. She didn't have a friend because Jamie was sick.

'' Tina will be your partner for you two. '' Miss Simian said tying a rope around all their ankles,'' Have a nice time. ''

'' So how are you Tina? '' Gumball nervously asked wiping sweat off his forehead.

'' If you mess this up you're dead! '' Tina roared in Gumball's and Darwin's face. Bathing them in spit.

Gumball quickly wiped the spit off using Darwin as a towel. Dawrin slapped him away disgusted.

'' We're going die. '' Gumball whispered to Darwin hoping Tina didn't hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Ready. Set. Go! '' Miss Simian started to run along with Principal Brown.

Banana Joe and Leslie were partners. They got buried under dirt after a few minutes of racing. They fell into a hole that a dog was filling up.

'' Help! ''

Anton and Idaho were running as fast as they can. They were doing fine until a duck decided to make lunch out of them. The first one started pecking Anton first. Then the second one went to grab onto Idaho. Anton and Idaho got carried away screaming.

'' Ow! Ow! Ow! '' Gumball screamed in pain as Tina stomped on him as she ran. His rope kept pulling him under her feet.

'' Ow! Sorry! Ow! Sorry! Ow! '' Dawrin kept apologizing to the cars he keeps smashing into. They were at the highway and were in second place. Hector and Tobius were in first.

Tobius was relaxing on Hector's shoulder. He was drinking a smoothie. Tobius shouted at Gumball.

'' Watch out for the beehive! '' Tobius shouted at Gumball then drinking more of his smoothie. Gumball looked around then screamed as he flew into a beehive. He struggled to get it off of his head.

'' Help me! '' Gumball scream was muffled by the beehive. Darwin started to pull as hard as he could.

'' It's stuck! ''

'' Well get it un - stuck! ''

'' Would it kill you to say please? ''

'' Yes! ''

They arrived at the school in second place. Tina turned around and growled at them.

'' I told you if you mess this up I'll mess you up! '' Tina roared.

Gumball and Darwin couldn't get away because of the ropes. The next minute they were sent to the hospital. The doctors had to remove the beehive in a painful.

'' Wait what's that sound? Is that a chainsaw? It's a chainsaw! '' Gumball screamed.


End file.
